Organopolysiloxane oils having at least one aliphatic hydrocarbon radical or substituted hydrocarbon radical with at least two carbon atoms and containing alkali metal compounds, such as a lithium soap of a higher fatty acid are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,997 to Wright.
In contrast to the organopolysiloxane oils known heretofore which have at least one aliphatic hydrocarbon radical or substituted aliphatic hydrocarbon radical with at least two carbon atoms and containing alkali metal compounds or conventional antioxidants, the organopolysiloxane oils of this invention are substantially more resistant to oxidation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide stabilized organopolysiloxane oils. Another object of this invention is to provide organopolysiloxane oils which are substantially more resistant to oxidation. Still another object of this invention is to provide organopolysiloxane oils having at least one aliphatic hydrocarbon radical of substituted aliphatic hydrocarbon radical with at least two carbon atoms which is substantially more resistant to oxidation. A further object of this invention is to provide stabilized organopolysiloxane oils which may be used as lubricants.